1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ammunition reloader tools and, more particularly, to black powder metallic cartridge reloading tools.
2. Background Information
Those who engage in black powder shooting typically reload their own cartridges. In the reloading process, each cartridge may have a wad or disk installed between the powder and the bullet. At the present time, there is no convenient means by which black powder metallic or paperboard cartridge wads can be produced with the accuracy and consistency desired. Black powder shooters will often have a reloading press available for reloading their own cartridges. However, these reloading presses are not presently suited to aid the shooter in making the necessary cartridge wads.
Applicant's invention provides a device for cutting wads with a reloading press which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.